


Turning Master Lauriam Into a Doll

by rosepetal987



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I use Myde and Rolund, Ienzo is not physically in this fic, M/M, casually adds those ships to the archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetal987/pseuds/rosepetal987
Summary: This fic follows Step On Me Sport. Even helps Lauriam with his want to be a 'cum dumpster'.





	Turning Master Lauriam Into a Doll

“How serious were you?” Lauriam asked as Even brushed his hair after showering.

“About?”

“Asking others. About making me a cum dumpster?”

Even stilled. “I was caught up in the moment. I- I don’t think I could ask Aeleus. Dilan and Rolund would most likely be game. And Myde is… You’d need to talk to him.”

“I could share you with Aeleus,” Lauriam hummed “He is a fair bit stronger than I am.”

“I don’t want to hurt him.” Even whispered and resumed brushing. “His heart is more fragile than given credit.”

“It has been broken many times.” Lauriam agreed. “I’ll talk to him and Dilan then.”

“You’re serious about this?”

“If you are okay with it, yes, I am intrigued. The thought of being handed between everyone. Of being treated like a doll. Of not having to think at all.”

“Then I’ll do my best to make it happen.” Even set the brush down. “Lauriam.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lauriam had sent Elrena away to talk to Myde and Rolund.

Elrena didn’t exactly have the right equipment for his present want, but he would make it up to her later. He knew she hated to be excluded.

“I have a proposition for you two,” Lauriam started, tone serious. “A sexual one.”

Rolund hummed lowly. “Go on.”

“Even and I were a touch caught up in matters and I learned a curious term. I recognize that the two of you have your own lives and understand if the answer is no, but would appreciate your help in becoming a-“ he paused, without lust burning his veins it was much more difficult to speak on such matters “Cum dumpster.”

Rolund whistled.

Myde swallowed and wiggled his hands in front of him. If it was Lauriam he knew their rules. “My only request is to record it then.”

“That should be okay.” Lauriam smiled and stepped closer to cup Myde’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Myde leaned into the touch. “Anything, Master Lauriam.”

“Rolund?”

“Who else are you inviting?”

“Even is going to speak to Dilan. Aeleus is… complicated.”

“I’ll message him to be prepared then.” Rolund took out his GummiPhone as he spoke. “We’ll make you splendid, Master Lauriam.”

“Thank you. Both of you.”

~~~~

“Even, if you have something to say come out with it,” Dilan spoke five minutes into Even’s staring.

“I have a request. Well, Lauriam has a curiosity. And I-”

“Out with it.”

Even breathed deeply and played with his hands. “Would you fuck Lauriam?”

“Rolund messaged me that you had a peculiar question but that is different.” Dilan stated once Even was staring at the ground and playing with his hands. “Since Lauriam is okay with it I know the scene has been properly set. I’ll figure out a time good for all of us.”

“Thank you.”

Dilan stared at him for some moments. “Is this a curiosity in /me/ or being fucked by many people?”

“The latter. I believe.” Even swallowed. “I’m still trying to gauge his wants.”

“Okay.” Dilan nodded. “I’ll check my schedule and message the others.”

Even gave a nod. He could trust Dilan.

~~~~~~

Myde talked as he set up three cameras. Ienzo’s bargain. “I know Lauriam is okay with being recorded. Dilan is okay with anything as long as it is done in a safe, consenting manner, and Rolund is okay with it if Dilan is.”

“You put thought into this.”

“Of course. You can’t be a rare Heartless hunter without being a researcher too. Studying behavior is in my nature.” Myde grinned. “How are we even going to do this, pull straws?”

“I decided on an order,” Lauriam stated from his bed. “But this is up to you as much as me. The only important part is that Even goes last and Aeleus before him.”

Aeleus was leaned back against a wall. He didn’t do jealousy. But envy. He could do envy. Even if he had accepted long ago that Even would never be his. Even was so close and tipping matters so he could hold him for even a moment may be within his grasp. Once Lauriam was sated.

Dilan stood by him, a faintly worried look still on his face. It had taken seed when Aeleus first told him he was participating. He had no idea what was going through his head.

Rolund had tried to help his nerves but to no avail. Lauriam’s only thought was on being used. The participates seemed less important.

“That so?” Myde shifted from one foot to the other. Second in place. Front facing and lined up with the bed. Lauriam focused on it.

“Mmhm,” Lauriam gave a nod. “Finish set up and I’ll explain my plan.”

Myde nodded and put the third in place. Right side of the bed to mirror the lefts. Perfect. “Ready.”

“Good,” Lauriam purred “You’re first, Myde. I want your fingers working me open before your delightful cock.”

Myde flushed a little. “Okay.”

“Then Rolund. Wouldn’t be the first time.” Lauriam smirked.

“Oh, the early days before you gave in to being head over heels for Even.” Rolund smirked back. He leaned against Dilan’s side. “Good.”

Lauriam nodded. “Then Dilan and Aeleus.”

Myde knew Lauriam’s room thoroughly. Both through repeated visit and general noisiness. He knew where to find his lube. “Do you use the same safe word with Even?”

“No,” Lauriam’s voice shook for a moment. “We should make one for this.”

“Your pick, or Dilan’s? He is the newest contestant,” Myde would keep things light for the time being. His job was to set the mood. Prepare Lauriam.

“Lauriam should pick. If this grows to be too much we will break.” Dilan replied.

“Then… ‘Luxu’.” Lauriam stated. “If my mind thinks of him you are all doing a terrible job.”

“That’s not completely fair,” Myde argued. “But if it’s what you want that is the kind of person you are.” The safe world among them was Strelitzia after all.

“Braig?” Dilan questioned. “You want our safe word to be him?”

“A bit messier than that, but yes. If it is not suitable I can-”

“It’s yours.” Dilan shook his head. “You have a point.”

“Good.” Lauriam smiled and tilted his head. “Myde?”

Myde nodded and climbed onto the bed. “I’ll have you sit on my lap. Have your chest to me. That should look best.” He pressed a finger to his lips in thought. “You have a very lovely spine after all.” His voice was dropping with his words, growing darker, huskier. Roll set.

Lauriam had started the game naked. A part of Myde had thought he would look nice with chains. Steel marionette strings. But that would make him harder to toss around. Maybe another time. He was positive there would be one. Perhaps not with all of them. But he knew Lauriam. Once his master had a taste of something, he was not prone to stop.

Lauriam obeyed once Myde was properly situated with his legs crossed. Myde placed a hand on his back to tug him a little closer. “Focus on the camera, can you do that for me?” he kept his voice soft to speak only to him.

Lauriam looked past him. Ienzo was curious in his own right. The prince of this land. A beacon of peace. Even’s son in a way. If he had Marluxia’s memories would he feel differently? It didn’t matter anymore.

All that mattered was forgetting further. A doll had no need for thoughts. 

Myde waited for Lauriam to relax before he opened the lube and coated his fingers. He pressed a finger to his hole and coated around it before pressing in. There was the typical resistance but Lauriam’s body was needy and accommodating. He thrust his finger in and out of him slowly, focusing on mouthing sweet nothings at the camera and Lauriam’s breathing. He was railed up more than usual.

Myde blamed it on being watched.

On Even being there.

He had been semi-hard when he got into his lap and was hardening the rest of the way quickly.

“You’re doing fine, Myde,” Lauriam whispered into his ear after he set his chin on his shoulder. He was fully hard. He could tell Myde was distracted by the camera. But Myde was often distracted by one thing or another. That and Myde bloomed under praise. He would give him plenty after everything.

Myde breathed deeply and slipped in a second finger. He focused on the camera, on making sure Lauriam was at a good angle. He would be rewarded pleasantly if this footage came out nicely.

Lauriam shifted to trace his hand up and down Myde’s chest. They had put a stop to this months ago. When matters were growing serious. His other hand rested firmly on his hip for balance.

Myde breathed a bit easier. It was awkward with Aeleus and Even there. With the people whose hearts were being put to the test. But it wasn’t his job to think on that. Even and Aeleus had agreed to this. He needed to focus on Lauriam.

He spread his fingers in Lauriam before rubbing his insides and searching for his sweet spot. Once found he gave it some attention, relishing in the throaty sounds it drew out of Lauriam. A promise.

Lauriam hid his face in Myde’s shoulder once he pressed three fingers into him. He could feel Even’s eyes on him. Could feel the judgement for Myde. The want for him. It burned him brightly. But he needed to hold back a little longer. Needed to cum with a cock in him. Needed more. “Myde,” he urged and if it was the others he would be punished. But Myde was still molding him into his roll.

Myde hummed in reply and pulled his fingers out. His hands went to Lauriam’s thighs and squeezed. “Yes?” They could put a stop to this all right then.

“Yes.” The word trembled out of Lauriam.

Myde nodded and released Lauriam to take his cock out. It was thankful for the release. Heavy and ready. He lowered him onto his cock. “There you go, your first taste for the evening.” 

Lauriam whimpered as he slowly swallowed Myde. He made sure to focus on the camera. Myde’s face was being caught by the right while his with the left. “Thank you for the meal,” Lauriam whispered. 

Myde chuckled and stilled him half on his cock, tilting him a little. He knew Ienzo could read lips. /Your turn later./ He groaned as he filled him. Lauriam’s entrance fit him wonderfully, and it was his job to make it ready for everyone else. To make it slippery with his cum. 

Lauriam breathed deeply as he adjusted to Myde. Myde was an attentive lover. Energetic and young and willing to experiment. He nodded once ready. It was the last choice he would need to make for a while.

Myde grinned as he lifted him and dropped him down. His focus went to Lauriam’s cock between them. “Cum whenever you like. No need to hold back.”

Lauriam did not need much more coaxing. A few more thrusts had him spilling between them.

Myde stilled to let him breath and recover. That one had largely been due to waiting for them. To anticipation. The real fun could start now. “Turn around.”

Lauriam lifted himself off on shaky legs and a needy whimper. He guided Myde back into him as he pressed his back to his chest. The camera could see his front now. His sticky chest and mostly hard cock.

Myde’s hands ghosted over his legs, urging him to spread them wider. They went under his thighs then, lifting him with ease and dropping him. He started up a steady rhythm, working him back to full hardness as well as shaping him, stretching him.

He was marvelous in his grasp. He had missed this. Missed grounding Lauriam and reminding him of who he was. Where he belonged.

His rhythm grew steadier as he neared climax, using him as the onihole he wanted to be.

“Drink up,” Myde mumbled into his shoulder. 

Lauriam’s legs were spread wide open as Myde impaled him on his cock. He could feel Myde spasming below him as he pumped him full of cum. He squeezed down to coax him along. 

Myde stayed like that for some moments as he breathed heavily. They were far from over. His cock was still hard and Lauriam needed way more cum. “Get on all fours.” 

Lauriam slowly pulled off his cock, squeezing the tip and making a show of fucking himself shallowly. He moved on shaky limbs and pressed his cheek against the bed and set his knees. His hands went to prop himself up but instead reached behind him to show off his hole. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make your cum bucket even more beautiful.” Myde moved to sit at Lauriam’s side to not block the view of his hole before dipping his thumbs in and showing him off more. “You’ll be dripping so much by the time this is over.” 

“Good.” Lauriam moaned and withdrew his hands to push himself up into doggy style. “Now be a good boy and fuck me more.” 

“Ahh, ahh, ahh, dolls don’t give commands,” Myde chastised. “Good dolls look pretty and listen.” 

Lauriam bit his lip and nodded. That was his request. To be a cum filled doll. To forget everything but the feel of cum and cock. 

“Good,” Myde withdrew his fingers and patted his ass. He rubbed his cock against the cleft of his ass a few times, teasing his opening, before he withdrew to chuck his pants fully off. Before had been a thorough opening, now he was going to fuck him hard and fast. He snapped his hips in and relished in the way it rocked Lauriam. 

Lauriam gasped when he was jerked forward. Good. That was more like it. He let himself fully go as Myde fucked him hard. His vision grew foggy as he was driven deeper into lust. His cock dripped precum on the bed and he knew it would not need to be touched to cum.

It could have been minutes or hours or thirty seconds. Time meant nothing with Myde.

Time meant everything with Rolund.

Myde’s hands dug into his hips and Lauriam knew he would have marks all over by the time this was over.

It would be perfect.

Even’s jealousy would boil over in the most beautiful sex of their life.

That was what this was all about, after all. Even watching him become a cum dumpster. Even messing him up and reminding him exactly who he belonged to. He bit down on his lip to not moan his beloved’s name.

He squeezed down on Myde when he leaned over his back. He let go of a hip to press down on his shoulders.

Lauriam did not need much more instruction as his hands slipped down the bed and his shoulders met the bed. He pressed back against Myde. Little more.

Myde tugged Lauriam’s ass higher and fucked him harder. “Take it.” He growled as his nails bit into his skin and he spurted deep inside him. He shook through his orgasm, let alone when Lauriam tightened around him. He reached a hand under him to give Lauriam’s cock a few fond strokes and help him through his release. 

Good.

Myde eased out of him slowly and slid his hand along Lauriam’s spine. “Little more,” he whispered “Just a little more. Lay on your back for me.” Myde’s voice was gentle. He knew how far he could go these days. In the start it had been a tricky line. 

Lauriam lacked elegance as he flopped down on the bed and turned over. It was moist against his back from cum, but a doll did not care about such matters. He knew Even would take care of him later. That he would be thoroughly cleaned. 

That he would be made into Master Lauriam again. 

Myde gently stroked his hips before thrusting into him again. It was an erratic operation as he used Lauriam to drag a third orgasm out of him. It was what Lauriam needed. 

It left Myde breathless and empty and he pulled out to flop down at his side. He stroked a hand over Lauriam’s stomach absently as he tried to find air and words. Eventually he settled on “He’s ready.” 

Rolund waited for Myde to gather composure before he approached the bed. He had taken the time to undress. His clothing was held tight by Dilan.

“All yours,” Myde gave him a grin as he pushed himself off the bed. “Focus on the front facing camera, okay?” Lauriam had sat up, expression dazed. Still a way to go.

“Understood.” Rolund nodded and got on the bed. Rolund traced his hands up and down Lauriam’s sides, coaxing him to relax. Myde, for all the laziness he showed on the battlefield, was an energetic lover.

Myde had put on a performance. Lauriam was grateful for the slight unwind Rolund offered him. He took the time to breath.

Rolund’s hands stopped on his hips and he squeezed. Lauriam wished to be in the moment. He existed to ground him in time. “Lay back for me, dear,” he coaxed and followed him, settling between his spread legs. 

Lauriam reached up for Rolund when he bent down to nibble on his shoulders. He would leave the kissing to Myde and Even. But the point was to claim Lauriam and nothing was stopping him from leaving a dark mark on their master. Lauriam’s breath was heavy below him. Perfect. 

He leaned away and curled a hand around himself, pressing into his cum coated stretched hole. Myde had a little bit of girth on him, but his dick was longer, and he had more experience. Not that it was a contest. It had never been a contest. They each fit a different need Lauriam had. 

He, for starters, was going to take him slow and steady. His own need was easily brushed to the side for the expression it pulled from Lauriam. His body was still hyped up, over sensitive, and it meant every casual drag and brush sent sparks through him. 

Lauriam was a quiet lover, and Rolund did not need words. He drew out breathy moans from him but he needed no instruction. He had taught them how to care for him, and Rolund took to it easily. 

It was why when Lauriam was drawing close again Rolund stilled. The denial was a part of it as much as anything else. /They/ needed to cum in Lauriam. Lauriam’s own climax had nothing to do with it. 

“Dilan, come here,” Rolund gestured with a hand to his partner. His other hand soothed over Lauriam’s panting chest. Soon he would need to flip Lauriam over, but it was nice to stare at him for a while. He had missed this. He admitted to himself. 

Dilan set Rolund’s clothing down on Lauriam’s desk and gave Aeleus’s shoulder a pat, out of view of the cameras, and walked over. 

“Be a dear and let Lauriam use your lap,” Rolund’s smile was sweet as he leaned over Lauriam to stroke his hair “You can suck his cock soon.”

Lauriam nodded and curled his arms tightly around Rolund’s back. 

Rolund tugged him up off the bed a little and waited for Dilan to settle down. He had missed when Dilan took off his pants. He had unbuttoned his shirt and his shape was notable in his boxers. He’d show him his personal appreciation later. 

Dilan sat with his legs crossed and set a hand on Lauriam’s hair when Rolund placed him back down. Rolund was the type to kiss and tell, but he had still not been prepared for Lauriam to be so docile. He looked forward to pushing that. 

Rolund resumed rolling his hips into him. He kept his hold on his hips firm but did his best not to dip his nails in. A breather before the storm.

Lauriam appreciated it. The mind-numbing slowness that lit up his nerves. He knew he would get the opposite soon enough. His lips parted to form the word soon, but he did not fill it with sound. The only sounds he was allowed were soft moans and whimpers.

“Care to give him a hand?” Rolund smirked at Dilan. “We’ll change position once you come, doll. Dilan and I will take very good care of you. I know what you need.”

Dilan rose a brow at him and curled a hand around Lauriam. It only took two strokes before he was releasing in his hand. He continued to move his hand in firm movements through it and after. “Prepared to return the favor?” it was not truly a question.

Lauriam still nodded slowly. Better.

Rolund smiled down at him and pulled out. “Good.” He reached a hand over him to rub a thumb over his lips. “Dilan is going to fuck your face. Be a good doll and take everything he gives you.”

“Rolund, that-” His words stopped when he felt Lauriam’s nod. His hair tickled his legs. Rolund knew Lauriam. He needed to remind himself of that. He wouldn’t say something Lauriam was against. He was saying it for /him/.

Rolund carefully coaxed Lauriam towards the end of bed. “While you have Dilan’s huge cock in your throat, you’re going to be good and ride me. I know you can do that, doll.”

Lauriam was boneless in Rolund’s hold. Rolund sat on the edge of the bed and set Lauriam’s back against his chest. His cock easily slid back into him. He wrapped an arm around his waist to help stabilize him as he rolled his hips.

Dilan watched them carefully. He followed them to the edge of the bed and stood. Front camera. He stood beside them and firmly grasped Lauriam’s jaw. Rolund was setting the mood to be rougher.

Lauriam stared up at him but hardly saw him and opened his mouth wide. He loved the taste of dick, but he wanted it in his ass more.

Dilan tangled a hand firmly in his hair and curled his other hand around himself. He rubbed himself against his cheek before placing his hot and heavy head on Lauriam’s tongue. It was a tease. Dilan wasn’t allowed to come in the warm mouth that closed around him. Rolund knew him too well.

Lauriam focused on Rolund more than Dilan. Focused on moving his hips in sensual shapes on his cock and squeezing just right.

Dilan tested the waters carefully. Lauriam might be used to Rolund and Even’s cock, but his was bigger. He pressed deeper into his mouth and stilled when he met the back of his throat. Lauriam didn’t cough and instead hummed around him.

Lauriam stared up at him through long lashes and waited. A silent /use me/ in the air. His scalp would ache something fierce later, but it was worth it for the way Dilan angled him and dove down his throat.

He did it slowly at first. Testing him. If he harmed Lauriam, truly harmed him, there would be hell to pay. Even would never trust him again. But Lauriam could handle him and he started to fuck his face in earnest.

“Good, isn’t he?” Rolund grinned, voice a touch dreamy. Dilan’s face is what he had wanted. That pure bliss. He stroked his hands up and down Lauriam’s sides, coaxing him to move a bit more now that Dilan had figured out what he was doing.

Lauriam’s hands pushed against the bed as he lifted himself up and dropped himself shallowly. It was enough to make friction and he squeezed down when he felt the way it made Rolund’s hips tremble. He knew Rolund. Knew how much of a devoted lover he could be. Dilan’s heart would never be his, but the rest of him was. Rolund would never speak how in love he was. It was supposed to just be fun.

Rolund brushed a hand over Dilan’s in his hair when he started to whisper that he was close.

Dilan released Lauriam’s hair and pulled out with a pop. His focus went to Rolund even as he cupped Lauriam’s cheeks and stroked them with his thumbs. A silent /you did well/.

Rolund trembled below him and came. His head thrown back and Dilan needed to fix his lack of marks. The ones he had left a few days prior had all faded. His hands grasped Lauriam’s waist as he milked him.

Dilan watched them both with appreciation. He waited for Rolund to relax before he took Lauriam’s hands and coaxed him off. “More?” It was an honest question as he helped Lauriam lay down.

Lauriam lay on his stomach, breathing heavily, and nodded.

Dilan nodded back and sat down beside him. He dipped two fingers into his ass without any resistance. “Myde?”

Myde looked up from camera 3. “I so left it somewhere on the bed… Lift him up for me, won’t you?”

Dilan nodded and maneuvered Lauriam onto his knees. His ass glistened from cum and lube. Dilan was about to stretch him even wider.

Rolund found the lube first and passed it over to Dilan. He sat on the edge of the bed.

Dilan accepted it with a smile and popped it open. He dribbled more of it on Lauriam’s ass before his fingers and pressed three in. He wanted to tease him a little. Rolund’s slow fuck had done a number on his nerves and he needed to get himself back under control.

He wanted to pound Lauriam into the bed. His fingers itched to hold his throat. To hold him down with his weight. To not listen to anything but his begging whines that he would not let out.

He thrust four fingers into him. That was more like it. “I will not stop until you use your safe word, is that understood?” Dilan questioned as he pulled his fingers out.

Lauriam nodded.

“Good.” Dilan laid him down on his back and pushed his legs up towards his chest, bending him practically in half. He gave Lauriam a few moments to breath as he held him in place before he led Lauriam’s hands to his legs. “Stay.” It was a solid command as he curled a hand around himself and pressed his head to Lauriam’s entrance.

Lauriam nodded quickly. The please was on his lips but not his tongue.

Dilan pressed into him in one swift motion. Opening him up wider and ripping air from his lungs. The moan he received was music to his ears. He dragged out of him slowly, making sure Lauriam memorized his shape before snapping his hips back in. He started up a rhythm, watching Lauriam’s face carefully for any pain or not spoken requests.

Dilan was controlled. Lauriam had known that from the start. His hips stole his air and left Lauriam trembling again quickly. The position meant Dilan pierced him deep. Dilan had been brought close to the edge with his mouth.

Lauriam was not ready for Dilan’s hands spreading his legs and pressing their bodies closer. For the bite to his shoulder that spread pain through his system and had him tightening on the cock buried deep in him. Dilan’s hips trembled and pressed tighter as he came, not letting go of Lauriam’s shoulder until he was done.

Dilan panted against the bloody mark and rolled his hips a few times leisurely in him. The feel of so much cum around his cock was wild. Lauriam was beyond moist and every motion made slick sounds. He drew out slowly and scooped cum back into him.

Much better.

Dilan tugged him towards the edge of the bed and put his legs over it. He stood and turned Lauriam on his side, pulling one of his legs up into the air. His cock slid back into him easily and he snapped his hips into him over and over. “Rolund?” His voice was rough.

Rolund had went to stand beside Myde. Rolund could not place the expression on Myde’s face. Lust or worry. Maybe both. It was hard to watch without wanting some more. “Yes?”

“You good to go again once I do?” Dilan asked without looking at him. He didn’t need much more. Lauriam squeezed down on him. Dilan chuckled and kept going.

“Naturally,” Rolund smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Dilan, you’re being so good to him for us. He was made for your cock and cum. Go on, give him some more.”

Dilan glared at him, teeth bared, eyes dark. He did not need coaxing and he was trying hard not to vice grip Lauriam’s hip as was. It was fruitless.

Lauriam hooked his free leg around him and urged him on.

Dilan grunted as he came, coating his insides with even more cum.

Rolund smirked at him and patted Lauriam’s leg to tell him to let go.

Dilan passed him off carefully. There was no point in moving him.

Rolund accepted his leg and hooked it over his shoulder, the other he coaxed to curl around his thigh. He pressed into him slowly. He leaned over Lauriam once he was all in. He traced his thumb over his lips and urged him to open his mouth. “Tighten up for me, doll. One more load and then the big guy is all yours. I know that’s what you really want.”

Lauriam’s lips trembled out a please and he was not about to correct him.

He thought to slap him or choke him to help tighten him up but held back. His hand teased over his stomach and pressed down. “I have you. There’s so much cum in you, doll. We’ve made you a beautiful cum dumpster.” That was the effect he wanted. Lauriam tightened and whimpered a little, hips rolling back helplessly. His cock was basically spent but that was not the point. He had to make their cocks spent.

He fucked him slow and long, dragging him out. His moans dissolved into soft pleads and Rolund gave him what he deserved. He fucked him hard and fast and came in him once more.

He withdrew from him and wobbled for a moment. Lauriam had that way with people: made them weak kneed and obedient. But that was the end of their part. He didn't want to see what happened with Aeleus and he didn't believe Dilan could see his best friend be hurt.

“Dilan and I are going to shower,” Rolund stated as he walked over to Dilan and took his hands in his own. “Come along.” 

Dilan looked to Aeleus and nodded after a moment. 

~~~

Myde drew Lauriam into a gentle kiss after Dilan and Rolund left. “I’m going to head out too,”

Lauriam blinked at him for some moments before pressing his lips to his. “You don’t want to stay until the end?”

Myde gave him a gentle smile and drew away. “This is what ‘Zo and I agreed would be best.”

Lauriam gave a small nod before falling back against the bed. “We’ll meet at the usual place tomorrow.”

“Yes, Master Lauriam.” Myde responded as he collected up his clothing and cameras.


End file.
